My OTP
by Capitaine Pickle
Summary: America's OTP is UsCa... How does Canada react when he finds out?


**Disclaimer:** fruiefnr me doez not ownz Hetalia... angry face

**Note:** Just a silly little lemony idea that came up to me while RPing~

If you liked my story Secret Secret... you're probably going to enjoy this one... lol It's a more or less similar pattern... and, again, lame excuse for smut lol.

***EXPLICIT SEX AND FLUFF AHEAD WOOHOOOO***

Take this as compensation for the lack of smut in 'Dis Papa' LOL

''Speech''

_Thoughts_

Enjoy ! (Le wink) 

* * *

**My OTP**

Matthew stood in front of his brother's front door, still a little surprised at the sudden invitation. Two days ago, Alfred had called him and had literally screamed in the phone, telling him to come over at one of his place at Boston for a few days. He was used to Alfred being very... spontaneous, but this was still quite odd, even from him. The weirdest thing had been what his brother had told him to bring along. ''Bring that aviator outfit with your goggles.'' He also told him to bring other odd, old outfits with him. ''Oh ! And your flag ! Don't forget, okay ? See ya bro !'' He had said in his cheerful voice. Matthew hadn't even had the time to say goodbye. He just sighed and gathered his things. And now, here he was, still suspicious of what his brother had in mind and a red suitcase in hands.

Loud clashes and swearwords were heard -Matthew chuckled at that- and soon enough, the door was opened, revealing a widely grinning America. Matthew offered his brother his usual shy smile.

''Hey, Al.'' He greeted softly, all suspicion washed away at the sight of his smiling brother. He hadn't seen his brother in a while...

''Mattie !'' His brother cried enthusiastically, taking his little brother in his arms and slamming him and literally lifting him from the ground. Matthew flushed red and chocked a little as he was being crushed against his brother's toned chest.

''A-Al, you-'re ugh.'' Matthew didn't finished his sentence, not having the breath to speak properly.

''Oh ! Sorry, Matt.'' Alfred laughed sheepishly and let go of his brother. Matthew sighed in relief. ''Where's that bear ?'' Matthew blinked at the question. Since when did Alfred care about kumajiroyoshi ?

''I left him at home. I figured he'd be fine on his own for a few days with enough food.''

''Oh. Bah, it's fine. We'll just do like everyone else and get a stuffed bear.'' He mused to himself loudly as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. Matthew blinked again. This was getting more and more confusing.

''What are you talking about ?'' He blushed as his brother stared him, grinning and dancing eyebrows. _What in the name of maple does he have in mind ?_

''Mattie. I had the best idea ever.'' Matthew swallowed nervously at the statement. _Oh sweet maple syrup... we're all doomed._

''Wh-what is it ?'' Alfred closed the door behind them, took Matthew's suitcase and then grabbed his brother's hand and led him to the living room and invited his brother to sit. Matthew nervously did so and waited for his brother to explain himself.

''You know about Japan's manga about us, right ? Axis Power something.'' Matthew cocked his head to the side curiously.

''Axis Power Hetalia ? Yeah, why ?'' _What does that have anything to do with-_

''And you know about conventions, right ? Like Star Trek Conventions, Anime-Mangas Conventions and stuff.''

''Yeah.'' Matthew nodded.

''Well did you know people actually like Japan's Manga about us ? And that people go and cosplay themselves as, well... us !'' Matthew's mouth fell open. _Really ?_ Alfred laughed at his brother's surprised expression and continued. ''So I thought... how would people react if we went there disguised as ourselves ! People would admire us, telling us how our cosplays are so great ! Wouldn't that be awesome ?!''

''...Al... you're not serious, are you ? People are not supposed to know we exist ! Japan did a tremendously dangerous thing by drawing this manga... we shouldn't-''

''-but that's what so great about these conventions ! People would never suspect we're the real thing ! They'd just think our costumes are really well made ! Wouldn't that be funny ?''

''I don't know, Al...''

''Aw, come on, Mattie ! It's our chance to go and have fun with our people without hiding our identities ! There's nothing to worry about. People won't find out. They won't suspect a thing ! I've already booked the hotel anyways.'' He grinned.

''What ?!''

''Yeah ! And we're leaving in...'' He looked down to his watch. ''Two hours ! I reserved our tickets and all that. Come on, it'll be great ! All we have left to do is get dressed in our 'costumes' !'' He laughed loudly at his last statement. Matthew let out a heavy sighed. _Geez, Al... you're incorrigible._ He smiled fondly at his laughing brother. Maybe he was right... maybe he shouldn't worry so much about it.

''Alright...'' He smiled, resigned. ''What's the flag for, though ?'' He asked curiously.

''Oh, simple. People who cosplay as us usually bring a flag along.'' His brother winked and Matthew couldn't help but blush.

''I-I see.'' He answered timidly.

''Alright, I'll go and change into my jacket and my old WWII military uniform. You can go and change into your aviator outfit. I'll be right back !'' Matthew stared, still a little shock by the whole thing. After a few minutes of being alone on the living room, Matthew sighed, rose from his seat and changed into his outfit.

OoOoO

Both now dressed-up brothers were in the car. The older was humming happily to a random country song that was playing on the radio, while the younger quietly stared at the landscape, holding a stuffed polar bear close to him. The later turned to his brother as another thought popped in his mind.

''What are the other two outfits for ?''

''Lots of cosplayers have a different outfit for each day.'' He explained animatedly, though his eyes never leaving the road ahead of him. ''Anime Boston is three days long.''

''Eh... I see.'' Matthew mused. _I guess it will be fun._ He smiled a little. ''And what activities are offered at these conventions ? I knew they existed, but I've never been to one before...''

''It's pretty awesome ! There's this huge room with tones of merchants, an Artist Alley, a rave, special guests, a masquerade, video games, panels... Lots of nerdy stuff !''

''That's not a very nice thing to say, Al.'' Matthew scolded playfully.

''But it is nerdy ! It's cool... and nerdy !'' Matthew laughed softly.

''It really sounds like lots of fun.''

''Hell yeah !'' Matthew bit his lip softly, curiously.

''You've been to those before ?''

''Yeah, but I didn't dress up. I mean, I smoothed down Nantucket and I'd dress casually. I just went there 'incognito' and just play games and stuff. And when Japan made that manga, people thought I was cosplaying myself 'casual' as they put it.'' He laughed at the memory. Matthew chuckled as well. ''People will probably ask us to pose for pictures.''

''Quoi ?!'' Matthew flushed red. ''P-pictures ?'' He stuttered. ''I don't know anymore-''

''Aw, come one, Mattie ! It'll be fun !''

''But this is kind of embarrassing...'' He trailed off softly, almost whispering.

''What was that ? And don't worry about it, okay ? I'll be there with you ! I'll be your hero !'' Matthew blushed and smiled, though he was still unconvinced.

OoOoO

''This is our room !'' Matthew blinked at this brother's words.

''We're sharing a room ?''

''Of course !'' Alfred cried, tapping his brother's shoulder animatedly. Matthew blushed. He didn't mind, really. They had shared rooms often. However Alfred's blunt answer still sounded a little strange. Alfred unlocked the door to their room and Matthew's blushed darkened as he saw there was only one bed.

''Th-there's only one bed ?'' He asked timidly.

''Yeah.'' Alfred scratched the back of his head sheepishly, smiling. ''It was a bit late when I booked the hotel so this was all that was left. Hope you don't mind.'' This was a lie, but hey... there's no harm in an inoffensive little lie like this one, right ?

''No, no. I don't mind.'' He answered nervously. They had shared rooms, yes, but hadn't shared beds since they were kids. _This is so embarrassing... _Matthew sighed a little, emptying his suitcase and neatly placing his clothes in the wardrobe.

OoOoO

Getting the entrance tickets had been long, but oddly entertaining. Matthew had looked around curiously, looking at all the people before him. Most people were dressed up. He didn't know all the animes and video games, but he certainly recognized some of them and he found himself enjoying looking at the costumes. Some of them looked very well done. He even spotted a few people dressed at his fellow countries, but they had been too far to see their costumes, he had spotted them because of the enormous flags they were carrying.

The real adventure began when they had started exploring the halls and rooms.

''Oh my god ! Look, it's America and Canada !'' Matthew turned around, heart beating worriedly as he heard their nation names being called. _They know, they know ! _He screamed in his mind as he saw two Kingdom Hearts cosplayers approach them. Instinctively, Matthew hid behind his brother and grabbed his arm tightly.

''Calm down, Mattie. We're in 'cosplays', remember ?'' He whispered to his brother reassuringly. Matthew nodded timidly, a bit ashamed at his reaction. The two girls finally reached them, smiling and giggling at the two brother's proximity.

''So cute ! Can we take a picture ?'' One of them asked.

''Sure !'' Alfred exclaimed, making one of his heroic pause. The girls giggled and took out their cameras. Matthew blushed at the sight of the little machines and quickly hid his face in his brother's chest. The girls screamed and took a ridiculous amount of pictures.

''Aw, Mattie, don't be so shy.'' Alfred laughed at his brother's shy attitude and gently turned him to face the girls. The girls looked closely at the younger blond's features and gasped.

''Wow, you two really look like each other.'' One of them pointed out.

''Yeah, we're brothers !'' Alfred exclaimed proudly, putting a protective arm around his little brother's waist. The girls giggled and took pictures again. Matthew looked away from the camera, biting his lip nervously and his blush dark red.

''Your costumes are awesome ! Thank you for the pictures and have fun !'' The girls waved and walked away. Alfred waved back at them, trying to contain his laughter.

''Just as I thought ! Hahaha !'' He burst out when the girls were out of sight. He looked down to his brother who still looked incredibly nervous. He cupped his brother's cheek with his hand and gently made their eyes meet. He made soft circle motions on the pale skin. ''What's the matter ?'' He asked kindly. Tension seemed to instantly leave him as Matthew heard his brother's unusually soft tone. His heart fluttered when he noticed the concerned expression in his brother's blue eyes. His brother was always so strangely affectionate, but then he always enjoyed it very much.

''Nothing.'' He whispered. ''I'm just... not used to getting so much attention. I'll get used to it.'' He offered. His brother seemed satisfied at the explanation.

''Alright.'' He smiled. ''Where would you like to go first ?'' Matthew thought for a moment.

''Did you say there was an Artist Alley ?''

OoOoO

Matthew stood, speechless, at all the small stands on which stood various works of art, the artists standing proudly, or nervously in some cases, behind them. They had barely made a few steps into the spacious room when they were stopped by other cosplayers. Hetalia cosplayers, this time.

''Wow ! You guys have the most amazing cosplays I've seen so far !'' A girl dressed as North Italy exclaimed.

''Fuck yeah ! Do you mind if we take pictures ?'' This girl was dressed as America. Matthew could only stare. It was... so strange, seeing someone dressed as his brother like this. And a girl no less.

''Of course !'' Alfred said, putting his arm around Matthew's shoulder and flashed them his heroic smile. This time, Matthew actually looked at the camera, smiling shyly and clutched his stuffed bear and his half folded flag closely to his chest.

''Wow. You guys even got the attitude.'' The female America grinned.

''Oh. My. God.'' Matthew looked up, and saw three other cosplayers join. One England, another America, though with a replica of the uniform from his revolution, and... Matthew blinked. One Canada dressed in a casual red hoodie. _They're all girls..._ He noticed. ''I want a picture with you. Now.'' The England said, pointing at his brother Alfred.

''Alright.'' Alfred laughed sheepishly, reluctantly letting go of his brother. The England grabbed his brother's arm excitedly and posed for pictures her Canada friend was taking. The England girl was squealing and giggling... something about UsUk and OTP's...

''I'm gonna take pictures with you then, okay ?'' Matthew turned and saw the first female America.

''Quoi ?'' He blinked. ''Oh, sure. Sorry.'' He said timidly as the girl put her arm casually around his shoulder. That girl was tall ! _As tall as me._ He mused.

''Oh ? You speak French ? Damn, you really are like the real thing.'' She laughed and flashed a glorious smile to the camera. _She's kind of like Alfred... _Matthew chuckled and relaxed a bit, offering a modest smile to the camera. Things started to get odd though when the girl took his chin between her fingers and a possessive arm around his waist. ''Hope you don't mind. UsCa's my OTP.'' She said with a meaningful grin on her face. Matthew stayed flushed and speechless as pictures were taken.

''Blah. I prefer GerIta !'' Exclaimed the North Italy, who was taking the pictures.

''No one asked you sis, just take the pictures !'' Laughed the America. The Italy girl pouted.

''Hey, hey ! What do you think you're doing ?'' Everyone turned to the loud words of Alfred, who looked quite annoyed. The girl America smirked and let go of Matthew. Alfred quickly hugged his brother close to him, glaring at the girl.

''Take pictures, sis. Take. Pictures.'' The America said, gawking at the sight.

''Geez, Anna...'' The Italy rolled eyes and did as told. Alfred blinked curiously at that. He smiled a bit in understanding and hugged his brother closer. Matthew just stayed there, greatly confused and wondering what OTP meant.

OoOoO

Both brothers were now exploring the Dealers' room. It was huge. Matthew could only stare in amazement. They passed through numerous stands; some were selling plushies, others were selling cosplays, others figurines... As they walked, the pair came across a stand that were selling what Japan called ''Doujinshi''. Matthew had read some of the doujins the asian had made and had enjoyed them quite a bit. If he understood correctly, they were fan-made parodies of mangas that already existed. He saw his brother search through them, seemingly looking for something in particular, judging by the way his tongue stuck out of his mouth. Matthew looked down to the doujins and walked over to his brother. He saw that Alfred looking through the ''Hetalia – Axis Powers'' section. He smiled a little. There even were doujins of them ? He began looking through them a bit himself. He frowned a little as he looked on the cover of one of them. _This is quite... suggestive. _His frown deepened as he opened the little comic book. He skipped a couple of pages and gasped loudly. He quickly clasped his hand over his mouth, red as Italy's tomatoes. Alfred looked up worriedly over to his brother and took the doujin away from him. He looked through it quickly and sighed loudly.

''UsUk again...'' He said simply and put the doujin back in alphabetic order. ''I really don't understand how this can be the most popular couple... I mean... Geez ! It's the old man and his hideous eyebrows we're talking about !'' Matthew's eyes widened at his brother's words. He wasn't even surprised to see this ? Shouldn't he be unsettled, at least a little ? He remembered what the girls said earlier. He still didn't know what OTP meant... but he was starting to get an idea of what it was. He felt dizzy all of a sudden... UsUk ? UsCa ? GerIta ?... _Oh sweet maple of hockey sticks_... He walked away and went to lean against the wall, unsure if he could manage his own weigh anymore. Alfred joined him a few minutes after, a little white plastic bag in his hands. Matthew blushed at the sight. Had his brother bought of those things ?

''Hey, Mattie, I was looking for you !'' He scolded his little brother. He frowned worriedly at his brother's state. ''Hey, are you okay ?''

''Y-Yeah...'' He said nervously. ''I think I'm just... hungry.'' Alfred stared at him and smiled widely.

''Of course ! Let's get some lunch.'' Alfred grabbed the the paler man's hand off they went.

OoOoO

It was near one in the morning when the two brothers came back into their room. They had just gotten back from a midnight snack -at McDonald's, mind you- and were, to say the least, quite exhausted. Well, Matthew was. Alfred just seemed as excited as he was this morning. This day had been tremendously demanding for poor, shy and invisible Matthew for the simple reason that today, he had been everything, but invisible. He had been complimented, praised, admired... Matthew was far from being used to all the attention. People wanted to take pictures of him, pictures with him... Films, even. Matthew was glad the day was over and was kind of a little wary about the next day. Would it be as intense as today ? Needless to say, the young-looking man needed a shower, and thus a shower he took.

As hot water poured down on him, Matthew closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind. He found himself unable to do so. The thoughts of sleeping in the same bed as his brother kept his mind preoccupied and filled with embarrassing thoughts which were enhanced by the warm and tickling sensations in the lower section of his belly. Matthew sighed, resigned. He had been in love with his brother for freaking decades. Who wouldn't have at least a crush on his brother, anyways ? His brother, albeit loud and stupid, was handsome, strong, funny, brave, righteous, outgoing, optimistic... how can someone not love him ? And so, how could his brother love someone like him ? Matthew sighed again.

What Matthew didn't know, was that his brother was having very similar thoughts at the exact same moment. Alfred put the little plastic bag clumsily into his suitcase and sat lazily on his bed, sighing. He couldn't read those here, it'd be too risky with Matthew around. _...Mattie..._ Alfred thought fondly. He was getting more and more nervous with each passing minute. Maybe it had been a bad idea... Sleeping with Matthew... in the same bed... _God... I don't know if I'll be able to resist._ Just the thought of it excited Alfred. He turned his had at the sound of an opening door. He stared at his brother. _So cute... _He smiled, looking at his brother's polar bear printed pyjama pants and the white T-shirt with giant red maple leaf on it. His brother was drying his beautiful, silky blond hair with a towel and his face was still flushed him the heat of the shower. His brother was everything charming; beautiful, kind, polite, delicate, altruist, easy going... He sighed fondly and got up, gently ruffling his little brother's hair and wordlessly went to take his own shower.

Matthew sighed as the door shut behind him. He looked around lazily and spotted Alfred's plastic bag on top of the pile of clothes in the trunk. Matthew looked away, blushing heavily, then looked back again. He swallowed hard and slowly walked to it. He knelt in front of the trunk and hesitantly emptied the plastic bag. His eyes widened at the sight. Five doujins fell, all of them had both him and his brother drawn -manga style- on the covers. His breath stopped and he felt his throat grow very tight. With trembling hands, the Canadian reached for one of the little books and opened it at a random page. He gasped loudly and thanked the God of maple syrup that his brother was in the shower. His face was beat red as his wide blue eyes scanned over the pages opened before him. He closed the doujin, took the others and quickly put them back into the little bag. Then, the short blond hid himself under the covers and breathed out loudly. The poor boy was trying to regain a normal breathing rhythm, but with little success. He closed his eyes tightly, only to see the explicit pictures appear in his numb mind.

''Oh Lord...'' He panted. He could feel his heart beat so fast, as if it wanted to tore itself away from his body ! He couldn't believe it. Was his brother lusting him ?_ Of course he is, obviously !_ He screamed in his mind. Alfred had always been very, very affectionate with him, but never would he had ever guessed that... Matthew tensed when he heard the door open. He didn't dare to look behind him, he just stayed securely in his covers. He heard muffling clothes, then bedsheets... and felt a warm, and slightly wet, torso against his back. Warm fingers brushed his hair away from his face gently.

''Did you enjoy your day, Mattie ?'' Matthew chocked back a moan at the sensuality of Alfred's voice and light touches. He shyly turned himself around, still hiding his mouth and nose with the cover. Matthew's heartbeat fastened. His brother was not wearing a shirt. He nodded his head a little, still unable to utter a word. ''Good.'' Alfred said softly, pulling the cover away from his brother's cute face. He blinked at his brother's flushed and sweaty featured. He frowned worriedly when he noticed that his brother was trembling. ''Are you alright, Mattie ?'' He asked softly.

''Y-yeah. J-just... a-a little... hot...'' Matthew offered in a tiny, trembling voice. _Fuck..._ Alfred cursed in his mind._ He's so fucking cute like this..._ Alfred could barely contain himself. Seeing his brother so vulnerable... it was just like in those doujins.

''Maybe you should take your T-shirt off, then.'' He suggested, his voice suave. Alfred tugged lightly at his brother's T-shit, waiting for an answer. Matthew's throat tightened again. He did not say anything. And he did not say anything either when his brother helped him to sit up and started to take his T-shirt off. He whimpered softly as warm fingers brushed gently -sensually- against his stomach, then his chest. His T-shirt was lazily thrown away and Alfred caressed his brother's back with the back of his left hand as the right one lightly trailed along naked shoulder. He felt the younger blond shiver under his touch.

''A-Alfred...'' Matthew moaned weakly. Alfred gently pushed his brother back on the bed and their eyes met. Matthew blushed under the fierce, burning stare of his brother. Burning with shameless lust and desire. _God, it's happening... it's happening !_ Matthew panicked, yet, he felt so excited as well. It was so... sudden... so ... Alfredesque.

''I'm sorry. I lied, Mattie.'' Alfred confessed, a little sly smile on his lips.

''Eh ?'' Matthew muttered stupidly, confused and bothered by the warmth in his lower half.

''There were still rooms with two beds available when I booked the hotel.'' Matthew blinked, cheeks red as the words registered in his brain. He shivered when his brother trailed his fingers against his temple, then his cheeks and then along the fine line of his neck. Matthew shivered. ''I just wanted to sleep with you...'' His brother continued, leaning down to kiss his forehead gently. ''But now that I have you in my bed...'' He trailed off, kissing the boy's cheek and neck tenderly. He trailed his tongue up the boy's neck until he reached his ear. He bit it softly and whispered softly into it. ''I'd like more.'' He smiled, liking the lovely sounds his darling little brother made. The warmth in Alfred's lower body was so great, and his urges were making themselves so painfully known to him. His body was screaming him to touch Matthew. Alfred kissed and sucked Matthew's neck, leaving love marks, then looked into in brother's eyes. They were half closed and hazy... they were cloudy with pleasure, but they held a certain uncertainty, a certain fear, as well. Alfred stared into those eyes for a moment. He knew why Matthew was scared... not only was this his first time -well, he deeply hopped it was... for the sake of whoever that other person who would have done this to him might have been- but his sexual advances had came without... justification. Alfred, however, couldn't bring himself to feel guilty. He was just too damn horny for that. However, that did not mean he could tell his brother... He saw Matthew's eyes shifting toward him and finding focus.

''A-Alfred...'' The boy said shyly in a most quiet voice.

''Mattie...'' Alfred groaned, bringing his face closer to his brother's. Matthew closed his eyes, blushing and eyelashes fluttering as he felt his brother's hot breath against his lips. ''I lo-''

''I love you.'' Alfred's eyes widened, then a huge grin formed on his lips. Looks like his brother ha beaten him to it.

''I love you.'' Alfred repeated simply, because really, it was as simple as that. They loved each other and that's all that mattered. Without a second thought, Alfred closed the distance between them and locked their lips together in a sloppy, wet and passionate kiss. He ran a hand through his little brother's soft, silky french hair and with the other hand, he caressed the young man's chest. Matthew moaned shyly against his brother's lips and Alfred took this opportunity to slip his tongue into his brother's mouth. Matthew moaned again and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Then, he wrapped his legs around his brother's hips, making their throbbing erections brush against each other. Matthew instantly broke the kiss -some saliva running down the corner of his mouth-, and jerked his head slightly to the side has he let out a rather loud gasp. Alfred groaned at the fabulous sensation then smiled fondly at the sight of his deviously delicious brother. Matthew closed eyes in embarrassment and tried to hide his face in the pillow, but Alfred's hand forced him to look back at him. The American ravaged his northern neighbour with another kiss and did not leave a corner of his brother's mouth unexplored. He rocked his hips to make their cock brush against each other again, the fabric of their clothes sending sweet, burning warmth into their lower body.

''Ah... Alfred...'' Matthew moaned breathlessly . Alfred shivered, growing more and more impatient. He began to pull Matthew's pyjama pants and boxers down. He gently turned Matthew to the side to make it easier to take off the rest. Matthew buried his face in the pillow, hands shaking heavily. He shivered at the cold. He was completely and utterly naked. He let out a little whimper, which was muffled by the pillow. He heard sounds of muffling clothes then tensed and let out a surprised gasp as he felt his brother's hard, naked cock against his butt, soon followed by a warm chest against his back. Alfred kissed his neck again then licked it, trailing his tongue up to Matthew's ear. As he did so, he slipped his hand down Matthew's back, then his waist and hips, then trailed it along his inner thighs until he reached the soft skin of his brother's groin, barely brushing his balls. Surprised by his brother's touch, Matthew let another sharp gasp escape his lips and made a jerky move of his legs, thus pushing away Alfred's hand. Matthew tightened his grip on the pillow, deeply embarrassed at what he had scolded himself in his mind. He hoped his brother hadn't been offended.

Alfred's eyes widened, a little taken aback by the sudden gesture. He looked up to his brother's face but saw it was still buried in the pillow. He also saw that his dearest little brother was shaking quite a bit. ''Matthew ? Are you alright ?'' He asked worriedly, gently pulling the blond's shoulder toward him, forcing him to show him his face. He froze as he saw his little canadian's flushed face, tears threatening to fall. _God..._ Alfred cursed in his mind. Matthew looked beyond fuckable right now. Matthew opened his mouth, trying to answer, but he found himself completely voiceless, too shy and embarrassed to even utter a single sound. He slowly, nervously nodded instead. Alfred's eyes rose slightly in worry. He realized that he had let himself being carried away without truly considering Matthew's pace. He stroke his brother's hair tenderly and kissed his lips.

''I'm sorry, Mattie.'' He smiled softly. He extended his arm, closing the light, and rested himself beside his brother, hugging him tightly, pressing his brother's back as close to his chest as possible.

Matthew blinked once, twice... He stayed silent, he wasn't sure if he had understood what was going on. Alfred gave him several butterfly kisses on his shoulder and neck. He sighed in content, smiling and giggled a bit at the tickling sensation. ''Good night Mattie. I love you.'' He heard Alfred whisper to him. _Eh ? _He blinked again. Had he heard right ? _Won't he... continue ?_ It seemed not as his brother buried his chin comfortably into his hair. _But... _He blushed. _I want him to..._ Matthew frowned in embarrassment. His brother had misinterpreted his reaction. However, the boy couldn't bring himself to speak out his desires. He was just too shy. He just couldn't. _Yet... I'm so..._ He couldn't even say the word 'horny' in his own mind. And he could definitely tell that he brother was too. He cock was still so hard, pressed against his butt. Feeling the warmth there was the most erotically agonizing thing he ever felt.

''G-good night.'' Matthew finally shyly muttered. He couldn't possibly sleep in this position. He chocked back a moan as his brother shifted position slightly, hands caressing his waist and hips and crotch brushing against his ass. _Maple maple maple maple..._ He repeated in his mind, breath quickening.

Alfred, too, was struggling. A lot. _Fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck !_ He cursed and cursed again. This night was definitely going to be the mostly sexily painful of his long life. He didn't think he'd live anything that would test his self-control as well as this.

OoOoO

Neither Alfred nor Matthew got any sleep that night. Around six in the morning, Matthew decided to get up and take a shower. An ice-cold shower. He slowly got out of the covers, trying not to disturb his brother, thinking that he might be asleep, and quickly slipped on his boxer, a cute shade of pink gracing his cheeks. He, then, went to look through his things, fetching a new boxer and a T-shirt. He gasped softly when he felt two arms hugging tightly. Lips met his neck.

''Good morning, Mattie.'' Matthew shivered as his neck was kissed.

''G-good morning, Al.'' He answered shyly.

''You're taking a shower ? Can we take it together ?'' He asked, licking the soft skin. Matthew bit his lips, letting a soft moan escape his mouth. He felt himself grow hard again. He shyly hid his hardening length with his clothes.

''I... I-I...'' Heart racing at incredible speed, Matthew found himself unable to say the simple sentence 'I'd love it'... he couldn't even say a short 'yes'. He wanted to... he truly did, but he was too scared, too shy to even utter a syllable. And for that, he hated himself. Alfred gently took his chin, making the shorter blond look at him, and gently kissed him.

''It's okay, Mattie. I was just joking.'' He laughed softly. However, even though he tried to hide it, disappointment was clear in his voice.

OoOoO

In the shower, Matthew thought again. Why was it so hard to say yes ? To let himself be drowned completely by the one he loved ? This is what he wanted, it truly was, yet... What was refraining him ?

''What if I'm no good... what if I do things wrong... what if...'' Matthew muttered weakly to himself. _What if Alfred is not satisfied with my body ? _While Matthew had a very healthy weight, Alfred was the strongest... the super power ! Despite all the hamburgers he ate, the American was shaped like an athlete. While he... Matthew looked down at himself and blushed. Alfred was not much taller than he was, but he definitely was larger. Broad shoulders, nice muscles... Matthew felt himself grow warm as images of last night's moments of intimacy appeared in his mind.

''Maple...'' The young Nation moaned helplessly. He turned the faucet to cold water.

OoOoO

Matthew came out of the bathroom refreshed though still a little flustered from the embarrassment. He walked to his clothes, dressed only in boxers and a T-shirt, and pondered on what he should wear. He turned to his brother who, thank god, was wearing boxers.

''What were you planning on wearing today ?'' He asked casually. His brother most likely wanted to make their costumes fit together somehow.

''My military uniform from the revolution !'' Alfred stated proudly. Matthew smiled, nodding.

''I see... what should I wear then ?'' He asked, showing his brother two different uniforms: the traditional redcoat, from when he was still British Colony. It was the same as England when he had fought that revolution... and one long white coat which had light blue at the extremities of its sleeves with beige belts, beige three quarters pants and a light blue pullover that went under the coat. ''The British one or the French one ?'' He asked.

Alfred stared and blinked.

''I've never seen you with that French one...'' Matthew chuckled at that.

''Haha, that's because I was too small to wear it. I was still very young when Francis lost me to England, remember ? That's actually Francis' uniform. He gave it to me.'' He explained.

''Makes sense !'' He laughed. ''You should wear the French one, then. I hate that British uniform anyways.'' He walked closer to his twin and kissed him gently on the lips. ''I bet you look really cute in that French uniform.''

''Okay.'' Matthew said timidly, blushing happily.

''Pfff... I can't believe France sometimes... I mean, what was he thinking ! A white uniform !'' Matthew joined his brother in laughter. Alfred was right, after all. The mud, the combats, the rain, the blood... what worse colour than white could there be for a military uniform ?

''Hahaha ! True ! You know how Francis is one for style rather than effectiveness.''

OoOoO

Matthew had put on his white stockings and black shoes... the blue pullover, the coat, the pants, the belts... He smiled proudly as he put on his black tricorn hat. It fitted him rather well !

''Just as I thought.'' He turned toward the voice behind him. ''You look stunning in that uniform, Mattie ! White really suits you. Just like snow !'' Matthew blushed. He was not only flattered by Alfred's compliment, he was also admiring his brother. Said brother had just came out of his own shower and was fully dressed as well. Alfred was just ridiculously attractive in his uniform. His brother's pride was so radiant in this that it almost blinded him. His grin was almost overwhelming and, really, military uniforms just looked so damn sexy on his brother. Hell, anything looked sexy on his brother. Matthew walked up to his brother and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller nation. He, then, gave him a shy and chaste kiss.

''You look really handsome yourself, Al.'' He said softly. Alfred instantly tightly hugged him back and whispered into his younger brother's ear.

''Mattie...''

OoOoO

The couple found themselves back into the artist alley. Matthew had told his brother that he had not had the time to look at every stand. Matthew was not a very good artist, but he sure liked art. As they walked among the stands, both nations noticed how people seemed to admire their ''cosplays'', several wide eyes were staring at them and gasps of admiration where heard. Matthew just smiled shyly, blushing at all the attention he was getting, while Alfred, as expected, flashed them the most enormous grin he could manage and laughed loudly. He had the right to do so, though, Matthew thought. His people were, of course, paying particular to him. It wasn't everyday they could see their nation wearing their real revolution uniform. It was just a little sad said people didn't actually know that, in fact, it was their nation and that, yes, it was a real authentic uniform.

''Wow, guys ! Your uniforms are amazing ! I can't believe it ! They look so... authentic !'' A young, cheerful voice yelled at them. The twins turned in its direction and saw it was Anna. She was waving at them, sitting behind a stand, her sister at her side. The two brothers waved back and joined her.

''I feel tremendously underdressed compared to you.'' She said sheepishly to Alfred. She was dressed in a revolution cosplay as well.

''Hey, but it's really good. Did you make it yourself ?'' America enquired.

''Yeah...'' She answered, scratching the back of her head. ''What about you ? It's so amazing...'' Alfred thought for a second. It truly was 'made in USA'.

''Yup !'' He laughed.

''It looks so... it even have this... old aura around it.'' Anna's little sister said. She was dressed as Switzerland today. Alfred just laughed her comment off, saying how much of an amazing sewer he was. ''I don't get who you're supposed to be, though.'' She said to Matthew.

''Oh...'' Matthew blushed, embarrassed. ''Je suis la Nouvelle-France.'' He winked.

''Huh ?'' The two sister said. ''You're France ?'' Asked Anna.

''Hehe, I'm New-France. Canada under French rule.'' He said quietly.

''Oh... you look terribly cute in that uniform, Canada~'' Anna sang as she got up from her chair and skipped over to Matthew. ''I want a picture with you~'' She sang again, sliding an arm around his shoulder. ''Come on, sis !'' Catherine, her sister, sighed and took a picture. Matthew chuckled. ''And take a picture of him too !'' Anna said, pointing Alfred.

''Nice stuff ! You drew this ?'' Alfred exclaimed, grinning as he eyed a rather suggestive digital fanart of him and Matthew.

''Yeah.'' She answered sheepishly.

''Cool ! I'll take it.'' Both sisters, along with Matthew, gaped at that.

''R-really ?'' Anna asked, incredulous.

''Yeah ! UsCa is my OTP.'' Alfred winked. ''Eh, Mattie ?'' Matthew looked to the ground, blushing scarlet red. Anna looked from one to another, before squealing loudly.

OoOoO

The two brothers and sisters were now waiting in line for the event of the convention: the masquerade. The two pairs were getting along very well. Especially Anna and Alfred. It was almost ridiculous.

''And do you read that fanfic ? 'Je t'aime Canada' ? Oh god, I can't wait for next chapter to come out...'' Anna said dreamily.

''Hell, of course I do ! How about 'Brother Complex' ?''

''Oh yes ! That one too !''

_Are they for real ? _Both Matthew and Catherine asked themselves. Matthew couldn't believe it... His brother was reading doujins and fanfics of them... and buying fanarts. This was so embarrassing.

OoOoO

After the masquerade, the quartet had explored all of the activities available in the convention... starting with the game room, got an autograph of a popular voice actor... They all had tremendous fun until hunger called them back to reality. Looking at her watch, Anna realized it was rather late in the evening. A bunch of Hetalia cosplayers had rented a private room in a local restaurant for the occasion. She eagerly reminded her younger sister and invited the too brothers to join them.

After a very joyful feast with fellow geeks, the quartet left the restaurant passed midnight and walked back to the hotel. As they walked through the corridors, both pairs of siblings were genuinely surprised to see they were always going the same direction. They laughed as they stopped at their room which were right beside each other.

''So you're our neighbours ! Was it you who was snoring so loudly, then, last night ?'' Anna asked Alfred mockingly.

''Hey !'' Alfred growled. Matthew let out a small chuckle as he unlocked their room.

''Good night, ladies.'' He said politely to the girls.

''Good night !'' Both sisters waved and entered their room.

The North American brothers did the same. Alfred closed the door behind them and did not let Matthew make a few steps into the room as he took him bridal style in his arms only to gently setting him on the bed. Matthew blushed, looking into his twin's eyes. Alfred quickly climbed on top of him, cupped his cheek with his warm hand and gently kissed him on the lips. ''I love you so much, Mattie.'' He said in a low voice, smiling lewdly. Matthew blushed.

''I love you too, Al.'' He answered shyly before kissing his brother as well. Alfred quickly took control of Matthew's mouth, exploring it with his tongue. He took his white coat off.

''Hn... Al..'' Matthew moaned softly, embarrassed. Alfred merely smile and took off the blue pullover, admiring his brother's bare chest. Matthew's blushed darkened under his lover's stare. Al chuckled softly and his little brother soft kisses on the cheek... the lowered his kisses down to his neck... then all the way down to his nipples. ''Ah !'' Matthew moaned loudly, feeling Alfred's tongue on his nipple. He quickly clasped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

''Aw, Mattie. Don't be embarrassed. I love the sound you make.'' Alfred sang, laughing as he took Matthew's hand off his mouth.

''B-but people might hear us... the girls are...'' T_he girls are right behind that wall !_ He yelled in his mind.

''Naaah...'' Alfred childishly dismissed. ''This is a good quality hotel ! They won't hear us, don't worry !'' _Actually... they will, but I doubt they'll mind._ Alfred snorted in his mind.

''I-if you say so...'' Matthew said hesitantly. Alfred smiled and returned to his task. ''Hn... A-Alfred...'' Alfred groaned, feeling himself grow harder and harder.

''I love it when you say my name like that...'' He leaned over Matthew, making their clothed erections gently brush against each other, and whispered sweet love into Matthew's ear.

''Ah... M-maple...'' Matthew moaned, thrusting his hips upward timidly, seeking for more friction.

''So cute...'' Alfred chuckled, liking his ear then biting it softly. He groaned when Matthew thrust a second time. ''Fuck...'' He sat up reluctantly. ''Wanna take that off, Mattie ?'' He said, pulling on his own uniform. Matthew sat up, blushing madly, and nodded. With trembling hands, Matthew began unbuttoning his brother's blue coat.

''Sh... Mattie, relax...'' Alfred cooed softly, caressing Matthew's hair. Matthew nodded timidly and continued to undress his brother until he was left only in his trousers. Alfred captured his lips in a heated kiss again, repositioning them as he did so.

''Hm...'' Matthew moaned against his brother's lips. He then found himself seated in front of his brother, his back pressed against the other man's chest and legs spread rather lewdly. ''Alfred...'' He moaned as his brother's hands travelled from his chest to down his inner thighs.

''Can I... ?'' Alfred asked, kissing the back of his neck. Matthew tensed at the question. ''I want you so bad...'' Alfred moaned, gently biting the skin. Matthew moaned as well... He wouldn't run away this time... he wanted this so much. _And Alfred wants it too... _He thought timidly.

''O-oui...'' He nodded shyly, not even realizing he had said that in French. Alfred chuckled.

''So cute...'' He muttered again and made his hand travel further on his groin. Matthew let out a quiet moan. This only encouraged Alfred. He gently pressed his hand on Matthew's hard clothed length. Encouraged by his lover's moan, Alfred began to make circular motions on Matthew's erection. Matthew's reaction was the loveliest. Moaning, the blond jerked his hips a little, thus pressing his lower back against Alfred's clothed erection. Alfred growled, definitely liking it. He massaged Matthew harder then literally squeezed his brother's cock in a firm grip. The desired effect happened de suite.

''Oh God... A-Alfred...'' Matthew moaned, jerking his hips harder. Alfred groaned again and let go of Matthew's erection, earning a soft protest in the process, then grabbed Matthew's belt buckle. Matthew gasped quietly, but did not stop his brother. Instead, he closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look. Alfred quickly undid the buckle and smoothly removed his brother's last clothing articles. Matthew shivered, unsettled by his own nakedness. His eyes snapped open when he felt his brother's warm hand tightly wrap his cock. Without really thinking, he instantly clasped his own hands on Alfred's, as if wanting to ease a pain. A painful pleasure. ''Ngh...'' Matthew gritted his teeth, sweating, not used to so much pleasure.

''You're really sensitive... it really is your first time.'' Alfred chuckled. Matthew new he wanted to tease him, but he could clearly distinguish a sort of relief in his brother's tone. Alfred gently, slowly started to pump up and down Matthew's cock, earning delicious moans in response. Alfred's free hand kept caressing his lover's thighs and groin, liking the feeling of Matthew's sweaty and trembling skin against his light touch.

''Feels goo... Al...'' Matthew shamelessly moaned, arching his back and jerking his hard backward in pleasure. Alfred could now see his little brother's tightly closed eyes and flushed face. _Holy fuck..._ He thought, his erection making itself painfully known to him. _So much better than all the fics and doujins combined !_ He thought childishly, enjoying how hot Matthew looked at the moment. ''Alfred...'' Matthew moaned again, tightening his grip on his brother's hand, trying to make him strop harder and faster. Alfred grinned, stubbornly keeping his pace relatively low. Matthew complained, though it came out has lewd little mewls. Not that Alfred minded. ''Please...'' Matthew begged rocking his hips shyly. Alfred found himself unable to deny the beautiful request. He tightened his grip on Matthew's cock and stroked him faster. ''Ah ! Alfred !'' Matthew moaned loudly.

OoOoO

In the other room, Anna was reading one of the many doujins she had bought today. She was a little disappointed. Somehow, someone had beaten her into buying all the UsCa doujins... She sight. At least there were some FrUk left... She frowned as she heard some faint sound coming from her neighbouring room. _Those two's room... ?_ She mused in her mind. She couldn't tell what the sounds were... it was too faint and the sound of the shower running kept her from hearing them properly. All she knew is that they were getting louder and louder. _Are they having a fight ? _

That was when her sister finished her shower.

''Ah ! Alfred !'' She heard. Her eyes widened considerably and a dark blush graced her features. Had that been her imagination ? Other moans followed. Definitely not. She raced to her bedside table and grabbed the empty glass on it. Then, she jumped on her bed which head's was against the wall : the wall that was separating her and her sister from the boys' room. She glued her ear to it, using the glass as intermediate and listened attentively. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp. Those were definitely love-making sounds.

''Oh... my god...'' She finally let out, grinning from ear to ear.

''What is it ?'' Her sister came out of the shower dressed in a geeky Astroboy pyj.

''Shhh !'' Anna quickly silenced her. Catherine raised a suspicious brow. Then, she heard a moan.

''What the hell ?'' She asked, blushing.

''It's those two !'' Anna whispered loudly. Catherine stared, not knowing who the hell her sister was talking about. Then, it hit her.

''What ?!'' She took another glass and jumped on her own bed next to her sister's. A blush quickly tainted her cheeks. ''Those two...'' She started, after a short while. ''It's either the most incredible coincidence... or they have some real crazy kink...'' She told her sister, dumbfounded.

''What do you mean ?'' Anna asked. Before her sister could answer, she heard another moan.

''Oh god... Mattie...'' She heard Alfred pant in a rather loud, but husky voice.

''Holy crap...'' She said as she realized they were calling themselves by the characters' names.

OoOoO

As much as he enjoyed hearing his darling brother's sweet moans, Alfred knew Matthew was near the edge. He didn't want him to come yet. He slowed down his pace and loosen his hold on Matthew's length.

''Non.. Alfred... please...''Came Matthew's lovely protests. _Don't stop. _

''Sorry Mattie, but...'' Alfred trailed off, completely letting go of Matthew. The later slowly turned around, trying to keep his balance with his shaky harms. He blushed when he saw Alfred taking off his own pants. He stared at Alfred's now free erection. He looked away shyly.

''Sorr-eh ?'' His brother did not let him finish his apology. Instead, he picked up him up and sat him on his legs. Their cocks were touching.

''There... we can both enjoy this, now.'' Alfred chuckled before capturing Matthew's soft lips. Matthew blushed, kissed back heatedly and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, deepening the kiss. Alfred, with his left hand, explored his brother's chest. With his right hand, he cupped his cheek, gently stroking it. Matthew moaned against his brother's lips. He freed his brother's neck from on of his hand and slowly travelled it down Alfred's chest and stomach until his reach their brushing erections. Hesitantly, the younger brother grabbed both of them and slowly stroked them together. Alfred moaned appreciatively. He broke the kiss and the fingers that had been brushing Matthew's cheek moved to his lips. He caressed the sweet, maple flavoured skin. Matthew blushed, smiled softly and pumped a little faster. Alfred kissed his brother's forehead then slipped three fingers into his brother's hot mouth. Matthew seemed surprised at first, but the boy quickly understood. He blushed harder and began to suck the fingers, closing his eyes. Alfred closed his eyes as well, trying to imagine how that tongue would feel on his cock. He groaned at the thought and Matthew's hold on their cocks tightened. Unable to wait any longer, Alfred took out his fingers and gently massaged Matthew's entrance with his forefinger. ''Can I put it in ?'' He asked huskily then licked his brother's cheek. Mathew moaned shyly, eyes still shut and cheeks still red, and nodded. Alfred slipped his finger in, making Matthew moan again, louder this time.

''Mmn.... ah... A-Al...'' Matthew mewled, frowning a little at the pain, instinctively squeezing their cocks tightly. Alfred groaned at that and slipped another finger, too impatient to wait for his brother's approval. He stretched his brother's hole in a scissoring motion. Matthew jerked a little, moaning and tears falling form the corner of his eyes. ''Alfred... s-slower please... it-it hurts.'' Matthew begged. Alfred kissed his brother's tears away.

''Sorry, Mattie.'' He whispered guiltily as he inserted his third finger.

''Ah !'' Matthew cried, hiding his face in the crook of his brother's neck, sobbing quietly. He rocked his hips, seeking for friction, wanted the pleasure to make him forget about the pain. Alfred moaned as his little brother thrust harder against him.

''Ugh.. Mattie.'' Alfred could barely control himself at the moment, his pre-cum had long since come out. All he needed was to wait for Matthew to be ready. After long minutes of fingering his brother, he saw that Matthew was beginning to get used to it, as his quiet sob were soon turning into moans and as he found it easier to move his finger in the other blond's hole. He thrust his fingers deeper and harder, going to the next level. He felt Matthew's nails dig into his skin, but the boy was still moaning. Matthew pumped their cock faster, which sent Alfred near the edge.

''Woa... Calm down, Mattie.'' He chuckled, his voice low and husky. Matthew shivered at the sound of his brother's voice. Alfred thrust deeper again, smiling as his brother's moans got louder. Then, suddenly.

''AH ! Alfred !... D-Do that again...'' He had finally found Matthew's special spot and the boy's pre-cum came out. He did as told and Matthew moaned loudly again. Matthew let go of their erections and wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulder, barely able to hold himself straight. He could see star every time his brother hit that spot. And then, it all stopped. Alfred had taken his fingers out. Before Matthew could ask what was going on, the blond was pushed firmly against the mattress. He blushed as he saw Alfred spread his legs apart, positioning himself between them. Then, he leaned over him and kissed him softly, and ravaging his neck with butterfly kisses, massaging his nipples as he did so. ''Hn... Al...''

''Are you ready, Mattie ?'' Alfred asked, his tone and face serious in a way that Matthew found ridiculously sexy. Matthew did not answer right away, completely enchanted by his brother's handsome and sweaty face on which his short blond hair stuck. Matthew blushed, the question finally having made its way to his brain and nodded shyly. Alfred smiled, kissing his brother again, then took his rock-hard cock in his hand, positioning it carefully at Matthew's entrance. Slowly, the older twin pushed his manhood in, biting his lip and choking back low groan as the incredibly hot and tight flesh enveloped him. It would be rather hard at first for both of them, as the sweat and pre-cum was their only available lubricant. He looked up to Matthew, making sure that the boy was alright. He could see little pearls-like tears in the corner of his stunning blue eyes, but he could tell by the muffled moans -Matthew has his hands clasped against his mouth- that he enjoyed the sensation. Alfred slowly thrust further until his entire length was inside his lover. He heard Matthew sigh -he had been holding his breath- and relax under him. Alfred leaned over him and Matthew quickly took possession of his lips. As they kissed, Alfred settled one of his arm beside Matthew's head for support while the other was underneath one of the blond's leg and held it, making it easier for him to go deeper. Slowly, Alfred started to rock his hips against Matthew's. Matthew was torn between the pleasure and the pain, still not quite used to his brother's rather large cock. Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and whispered huskily.

''F-faster...'' Alfred happily obliged his brother. Then, encouraged by his brother's delicious moans, the American lifted Matthew's leg a little high, thus allowing him to thrust deeper into Matthew. ''Ah ! Oui ! Th-there...'' Matthew arched his back in pure pleasure, black spots blurring his vision. Alfred let out a low groan as well as he felt Matthew's flesh tighten around him. He rocked harder, wanting more of this lovely sensation. He leaned closer, putting more weigh on his arm on the mattress, thus giving himself a steadier position. He rocked even harder, now helped by both his arms supports. With every powerful thrust, Alfred would hit his brother's prostate and be rewarded with the most exquisite and erotic sounds he ever heard. He loved to hear his brother calling his name in that sensual, quiet voice of his. He also loved the clapping sound their skin made when The more thrusts the older gave, the faster they became until their cadence was nothing but a wild, jerky dace. Matthew clenched his arms trying to keep up with his brother's incredible pace, but his arms were stating to tremble, growing weak from the pleasure.

''Aah...A-Al... I-I'm... close..hn...'' He said, panting heavily. Alfred kissing him, their tongues battling for dominance.

''It's... ah-alright.'' Alfred groaned, stopping mid-sentence to kiss his brother's pale neck. Shyly, the Canadian took his cock with his right hand and stroked it, trying to fit his brother's rhythm.

''Nh... Alfred !'' He moaned, pumping faster and faster. His moans becoming more frequent as Alfred continued to thrust mercilessly into him. He gave a few last powerful stroke to his cock and his hips started shaking and his back arched again as a wave of perfect, tickling warmth invaded him, going directly to his groin. The second that followed, he came into his hand and all over his and his brother's chests. Alfred came soon after him as his brother's flesh tightly squeezed his own cock. He spread his sperm into Matthew and moaned his name as he did. With his last bit of strength, Alfred managed to keep himself from crushing his brother with his weigh. He was able to keep his position stable as he let himself calm down. He closed his eyes, listening to his fast heartbeat and his brother's heavy pants. He opened his eyes again and looked at Matthew's face. It was flustered, sweaty... beautiful. He loved the way his brother's eyes were tightly closed, eyebrows showing how tired he was, but also how much pleasure he had just felt. He could see it in his brother's now dark pink lips too. They were slightly parted -letting the heavy breath in and out- and formed a small yet beautiful smile. Alfred instantly captured them in a soft kiss. Matthew finally opened his eyes and he stared into Alfred's own. They kept their loving gazes locked for a long time, simply enjoying this perfect moment of intimacy.

Slowly, Alfred started to pull out from his brother, but the man stopped suddenly and shivered. The cum inside Matthew made it easier to move in a very slippery way and he found the creamy sensation against his skin -along with the hot, tight flesh of Matthew- quite ... enjoyable. He could tell that the new 'texture' seemed pleasurable for Matthew as well, judging by the delicate mewl that the blond produced at his movement. Grinning, and still quite out of breath, Alfred pushed himself in again, groaning as he did so. Matthew moaned as well and looked at him with confused and tired eyes. Alfred chuckled and kissed his brother for the hundredth time.

''Just a little more...'' He whispered against his brother's lips.

''W-what ?'' Matthew breathed softly, mind still clouded by his orgasm. Alfred did not answer, instead, he gently started to thrust in him again. ''Ah... A-Alfred...'' He moaned as his brother thrust in him and kissed and licked his neck. He was tired, but he could help but moan and ask for more...

OoOoO

The next morning, Matthew awoke with great difficulty. He lower back ached like it never had before and he was tired as hell. He still wanted to sleep, but his brother's shower woke him and he knew they still have one more day of the convention to attend. Slowly, Matthew rose from the warm -and dirty from the nightly activities- bed. He blushed heavily, thinking how embarrassing it would be when the chambermaid would come to change the covers. Sighing, Matthew put on his boxers. His mind, then, wondered off to lalaland as he replayed the movie of his first -and second- love making experience in his head. A blush drew itself on his features as he spaced out. Just then, America came out of the bathroom, grinning. Matthew looked at him and his eyes widened as he saw how his brother was dressed. His blush darkened.

''What do you think, Mattie ?'' Alfred asked, winking. He was dressed in fine cowboy attires. He looked remarkably sexy.

''..I...'' Matthew muttered, embarrassed. Alfred laughed loudly at his brother's cute demeanour.

''You should get ready too.'' He finally said, smiling. Matthew nodded and got up to gather his costume for the day. It was then that it hit him. The other weird outfit that his brother had asked him to bring was...

''Al, no way I'm going to wear this... it's too embarrassing !'' He whispered loudly, blushing shyly.

''Aw... come on, Mattie ! You'll look so cute !'' Alfred cooed exaggeratedly.

''Al...'' Matthew started, frowning slightly.

''Please... ?'' Alfred said attempting a pout. Matthew sighed.

''... Alright...'' He finally gave in and left to the bathroom to get himself ready.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for poor Alfred, his dearest Mattie came out, fully dressed. He eyes widened, he had expected cute... but he had not prepared himself for this much cute. Blushing, the shorter blond was pulling at the hem of his tunic, finding it a bit too short for his modesty. No trousers came with the costume.

''Wow... Mattie...'' Alfred whistled, more than impressed. ''Now we make the perfect kinky pair.'' He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. ''Cowboy and Amerindian.'' He finished as he walked closer to Matthew, slipping an arm behind Matthew's back, gluing him to his chest. Matthew looked away, embarrassed. _So cute... _Alfred thought, liking the way his brother had done his hair with the little feathers and wooden pearls. Matthew had even put a little bit of traditional -yet sophisticated- makeup. Alfred took his brother's chin between his fingers and kissed his lips gently. He slipped a hand under his brother's tunic. He grunted childishly on Matthew's lips, a little annoyed at the boxers at was separating his hand from his brother's soft skin.

''Al...'' Moaned shyly, breaking the kissed. ''Don't... I'm...'' _I'm getting hard again ! _Matthew panicked in his mind. Before he could stutter another protest, his brother's hand had shamelessly dig its way under his boxers and firmly grabbed his semi-hard cock. He instantly hid his face in his brother's chest, panting and moaning shyly. Alfred only had to give him a few strokes for his cock to gain full hardness.

''You're so hot...'' Alfred chuckled, kissing Matthew's hair. _God... those sounds he makes... _His pants were getting painfully tight. Ever the vigorous and impatient, swiftly pushing his brother on the bed. Now on his four, Matthew blinked confusedly as he heard a little popping sound. He turned his head to his brother and blushed heavily. His brother had a a tube of lube in his hands.

''Wh-when did you get that ?'' Matthew asked quietly.

''Just earlier. You were still asleep.'' He chuckled and walked over to the bed. Matthew swallowed hard, heart beating incredibly fast. He looked down to the mattress, both excited and embarrassed and this new position. _It's called... doggy style, right ?_ He asked shyly in his mind. He gasped when he felt his boxers being shoved down, then shivered at the sound of Alfred's buckled being undone... then the zipper...

''So, Mattie...'' Alfred started in a husky voice as he covered his length with lubricant. ''... ready to learn how a cowboy rides his mount ?'' Alfred asked, laughing. Matthew turned his head to his brother -though only half seeing him since he was still on his four- and glared at him, face scarlet red.

''Alfred !'' He scolded, deeply embarrassed. Alfred only laughed more then leaned to give his brother's puffy cheek a tender kiss. He then straightened up and lifted his brother's tunic, giving him an exquisite view of his brother's butt. He held the younger blond's hip in a hand and his cock in another. He couldn't wait and prepare his brother... he was just too horny. Their last activity had been merely a few hours ago anyways, he thought. Surely, Matthew was still reasonably stretched ? And so, now perfectly convinced, Alfred slowly entered his brother. He shivered and groaned at the sensation, the lube making it pleasantly slippery and easier to penetrate the tight hole. He freed his cock from his hand and put it on his brother's other hip. He pushed in deeper. Matthew clenched the covers into his hands, moaning softly. ''M-more'' He begged breathlessly. Alfred obliged. He took his brother's hips firmly into his hands and pulled them towards him as he thrust deep into him. He moan and smiled proudly at the lovely sound Matthew made. He thrust faster and harder, using all his strength. And faster he went again, sweat covering both their body.

''Fuck... Mattie.'' Alfred growled, the heat and pleasure overwhelming him. He closed his eyes, listening to Matthew's cries of pleasure every time he would push himself into him and to his short breath. He leaned closer over his brother, putting a little weigh on his brother's back. He slid his right arm around Matthew's shoulder while the other wrapped his cock, stroking it in pace with his thrusts. He used his right arm to pull Matthew against him and as support to strengthen his own thrusts. Matthew's moan got louder and Alfred could feel his brother's arms shaking slightly, starting to loose their strength. Alfred knew Matthew couldn't keep going for much longer, still tired from their previous love-making session. So Alfred put all his might his his thrusts and strokes. Grinding his teeth, thrust harder against Matthew's hips, so hard his own arms were starting to give out.

''Ah ! Alfred ! AH ! I'm- !'' Matthew came all over the covers -adding to the mess that was already there- screaming Alfred's name. He contracted his hole around Alfred's cock in pleasure, making Alfred come as well.

''Matthew-ngh!'' Alfred spread his seed inside Matthew for the third time. He kept thrusting a bit, trying to make his orgasm last as long as possible. Matthew could not take any more, he collapsed on the mattress, panted heavily. Alfred fell on top of Matthew, though making sure that he was not crushing him. They stayed breathless for a long moment, and Al stayed inside Matthew, not wanting to part from him to fast.

After a while, when their heart and breath were rested, Alfred chuckled playfully and kissed the back of his brother's neck.

''You know, Mattie, now I don't think it'll be possibly for us to keep those cosplay...'' He joked.

''Yeah... dirty...'' Came Matthew's lazy reply, to tired to make a complete sentence.

''That and it's just too kinky.'' He laughed. ''I wouldn't be able to resist you, even in public !'' He declared triumphantly, as if it was the most fabulous thing in the world. Matthew blushed, sighed softly, then laughed.

They stayed silent for another short while. Alfred spoke again.

''Hey... Mattie ?'' He asked in a strangely soft voice.

''Yeah ?''

''Can we shower together ?'' He whispered against his ear. Matthew blushed. He had never taken so many showers in such a short period of time. Not that they really had the choice, seeing as they were always getting themselves dirty and sweaty.

''Y-yeah...'' Came Matthew's shy reply. He smiled to himself, eyes closed, genuinely happy.

Another silence.

''Mattie ?''

''Hm ?''

''Can we do it in the shower too ?'' Alfred said in childish honesty. Matthew's eyes snapped open. He turned his head to look at his brother.

''A-Al ! You can't be serious !'' Matthew gasped, blushing heavily. He was tired as hell and his lower back hurt even more than when he first woke up this morning.

''But I like making love to you.'' Alfred said then kissed his brother's lips.

''Al...'' Matthew pouted, pleading with his vibrant blue eyes.

''....Alright.'' Alfred sighed, giving up and looking a little disappointed. _I can't believe him !_ Matthew screamed in his mind. He never would have thought that his brother was such a sex beast... _Then again... when I look at his hunger for burgers, it's not so surprising, supposing his hunger for sex is proportional to it. _

OoOoO

Matthew stormed out of the bathroom and limped to his things, blushing heavily. He looked through his clothes frustratedly then stopped suddenly. His blush darkened as he pout his fingers on his lips. Despite his brother's lewd advances and erotic touches -though Alfred claimed he was merely helping him washing up-, Matthew had managed to keep his brother from fucking him again. However, his brother had been hard as rock and he needed a released. He convinced Matthew to give him a blow job. And that must have been Matthew's most embarrassing thing he had ever done. He squealed in embarrassment as he remembered how Alfred and buried his hands in his hair, keeping him steady and he thrust his cock in and out of his mouth. Alfred had literally fucked his mouth. He had almost chocked when Alfred had came into his mouth. Matthew snapped out of his reverie and continued to look for something to wear.

Alfred came out of the bathroom in a much slower, relaxed pace, obviously looking very happy and very satisfied. He walked to his own things and started to put back on his revolution uniform. The people had loved it and he couldn't dress as a cowboy anyway, he reasoned. Matthew saw him in the corner of his eyes and decided to put on his british uniform.

OoOoO

Alfred helped his brother out of the room, his right arm wrapped securely around Matthew waist. He felt guilty for being so demanding to his brother. It had been his first -and second and third- time, after all. His poor adorable brother had a hard time walking straight. They stopped as they heard the door next to theirs open, revealing the two sisters -this time dressed as the Vocaloid twins. Alfred bit his cheek hard, trying his best not to burst in laughter when he saw how absolutely tired and embarrassed the girls were. Well, Catherine was embarrassed. Anna just seemed... He couldn't even tell. She had brightly sparkling eyes.

''Good morning.'' She sang happily.

''G-Good morning.'' Matthew replied simply, blushing madly. He knew better than to ask them if they had slept well...

OoOoO

Although it was not said aloud, it was understood among the four friends that they would do as if nothing happened. They continued their exploration of the activities offered at their last day of con.

''Hey, here it says there's a Hetalia Impro Panel.'' Catherine said, looking at a printed schedule.

Curious, the four cosplayers went to the indicated room. They were impressed to see many people there -mostly Hetalia cosplayers, of course. The chairs were arranged in a circle so that a relatively large space was left in the middle. Both pair of siblings found free seats and listened to the one in charge. The game was simple. A certain historical event was named and volunteers were invited to play the event Hetalia-style. The panel was quite enjoyable, most sketched being quite funny and original. The allusions to shounen-ai had been endless, as endless as the squeals from the many fangirls -including Anna and her sister- that followed. After a while, a particularly interesting event was named.

''War of 1812 !'' The organizer declared. Alfred's eyes lightened up. He quickly looked at his brother, who merely looked back at him confusedly, not even one second considering the possibility that his brother might want them to participate. Alfred got up, greatly excited, and dragged Matthew with him at the centre of the empty circle.

''We'll do it !'' He said enthusiastically, smiling broadly.

''W-wait ! Alfred, I-I don't want to-''

''Come one, Mattie, it'll be fun !'' He assured him. Matthew sighed, knowing it was no use to insist.

''Wow... you guys got your roles at heart.'' The organizer laughed, noticing how they called themselves as their 'characters' name so naturally. ''Alright, you have 3 minutes.'' She said. ''Start whenever you're ready.''

Alfred nodded, grinning, then turned to his brother, suddenly gaining a very serious and almost distressed look. Matthew blushed, his brother was a very good actor.

''Mattie... come with me, let's kick the old man's ass together !'' Alfred said, grabbing his brother's shoulders firmly. Matthew faked a sad smiled, then looked down.

''I'm sorry, Al, but I can't...'' He said in a quiet, broken voice. Alfred blinked, almost fooled for a moment. Matthew smiled mentally to himself. Alfred was a good actor, but he was the one who established professional improvisation leagues.

''Of course you can !'' Alfred declared closing the distance between them, trying to make their gazes meet. Matthew looked up to Alfred, eyes slightly watery. This act was actually pretty close to what actually happened back it the time. The memory still made Matthew slightly uneasy.

''Sorry, Al, but I want to stay loyal to Arthur...'' He admitted softly.

''... you don't want to stay with me ? You'd rather stay with hideous eyebrows ?''

''Alfred, I-''

''No ! Don't say anything...'' Alfred silenced his brother and hugged him tightly, earning loud squeals from their audience. ''Mattie... come with me, we'll be happy together...'' He said in a calmer voice. He broke the embrace and looked into Matthew's eyes. ''The old man barely remembers you and he's never been a fair father -paying more attention to me than to you- but I'm not like that, Mattie... I love you !'' Matthew's eyes widened. He let out a quiet gasp and blushed timidly. His embarrassment grew at all the fangirly screams around him. ''I would never forget you... ever...'' Alfred continued, bringing their faces closer. Matthew turned his head, avoiding his brother's kiss. He freed himself from his brother's embrace and looked to the floor.

''I-I'm sorry, Alfred...'' Matthew said uneasily. It felt weird and wrong to refuse Alfred's confession. But this was just an act, he assured himself, Alfred had chosen to represent his alliance proposal into a love confession -a sweet idea, he granted- though he still had to refuse it if he wanted to stay faithful to History.

''I can't accept this.'' He heard Alfred said firmly. Matthew looked at him, surprised to see a very, very possessive, aggressive and jealous look in his brother's eyes._ Wow. _Matthew thought, impressed. He was quickly seized by strong arms again.

''W-what ?'' Matthew asked, taken aback.

''If you won't come to me willingly...'' Alfred started, bringing their faces closer again. ''... then I'll have to force you.'' He finished, kissing his brother hungrily, aggressively, as he strengthened his embrace. Incredibly loud screams followed.

''Oh my god ! It's the american invasion !'' One random girl screamed, incredible excited as she recorded every second of the 'act' on her camera.

Matthew struggled in his brother's arms, jerking and pushing as he tried to get out of them. He was beyond embarrassed. The girls, though, only squealed louder, thinking it was part of the act. Matthew moaned softly, Alfred's tongue working its magic in his mouth. His struggles slowly died down. He closed his eyes, still a little fidgety and uneasy at the attention they were getting. Alfred's kiss remained aggressive and Matthew jumped when he felt a firm hand on his butt-cheek, squeezing it.

Anna stared, grinning widely. UsCa was definitely her OTP. 

* * *

**Note:** Woooot ! 23 word pages of sexual tension and sex and shameless fanservice and cons and cosplays and-! I mean come one, isn't this fic the ultimate fantasy for every UsCa fans out there ? Imagine yourself in Anna's place ! LOL

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this (hot) silly thing...

And my friend and I were wondering where were all the UsCa doujins... and we found our answer: Alfred buying them all ! The selfish jerk ! è.é (angry face)

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEEEAAASEEE !!!!

And PLEASE forgive the grammar mistakes... It's almost five in the morning and I just wanted to post this... I'm too lazy to re-read lol....


End file.
